A large and growing population of users enjoys entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books and so on. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks and the like. A typical problem that users of small, portable electronic devices face is that programming the device to access a home wireless local area network of the user may be difficult.